1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a device such as a semiconductor device or a method for driving the device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, a power storage device, a memory device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
Phase-locked loops (PLLs) have been actively developed (see Non-Patent Document 1). The PLLs are used to operate a circuit such as a CPU or a programmable logic device at a desired operation speed.